This invention relates to a plastic clip for fixing a plate juxtaposed an object possessing a cross-section of the shape of the letter "C".
In the automobile industry, for example, various types of clips have been used for fixing decorative moldings which have C-shaped cross-sections on the outer surfaces of automobile bodies. Such conventional clips have a general construction such that once they are used to fix a molding on an automobile body, they can be removed only with great difficulty. If they are forcibly removed there will frequently be damage to the object fixed by the clip and to the automobile body. Time labor will then have to be spent for the repair of the damage done to the automobile body and the replacement of the damaged or broken objects with new ones.